super_mario_kart_racingfandomcom-20200214-history
Lightning Bolt
In the Mario Kart series, Lightning is an extremely powerful item that racers usually receive when they are in (or near) last place in a race. When used, Lightning will temporarily shrink all the other racers, making them slower and weaker, in addition to making them spin out and drop their items. It also temporarily makes the racers' voices high-pitched and sped up until being back to normal or getting squashed. It is also the emblem for the Lightning Cup. Since Mario Kart 64 until Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, when Lightning is used, a sound like that of a tiny alarm is heard during its effect. In Super Mario Kart that sound is only heard when the Lightning is launched, and in Mario Kart DS onwards, the music in the race is affected when the player is hit by it. In Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8, the extra beat that plays in 1st place goes out of sync with the music for a few seconds after the attack. Lightning's effect can be avoided if a racer has a Mega Mushroom, Star, Boo, or Bullet Bill item activated when the bolt strikes, or if they are flying through the air after being shot out of a cannon (except in Mario Kart 7 and Mario Kart 8). History Super Mario Kartedit In Super Mario Kart, if any shrunken players are driven over, they will be squashed and unable to move for a few seconds. While shrunk, the character's weight is equal to other shrunken players. Mario Kart 64edit Lightning returns in Mario Kart 64, behaving the same as in Super Mario Kart. However, if two shrunken players run into each other in Mario Kart 64, they will both crush each other. Mario Kart: Super Circuitedit Lightning returns again in Mario Kart: Super Circuit, behaving like in Super Mario Kart. Mario Kart: Double Dash!!edit In Mario Kart: Double Dash!!, Lightning can also scatter racers' items across the road when used. However, the item does not affect players that are currently indisposed (such as having just been hit by another item, or having fallen over a cliff). Also, unlike in Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64, and Mario Kart: Super Circuit, shrunken players will not get squished if they ram into normal sized racers. However, tiny karts will be easy to push around, even by the Bullet Blaster, which is the lightest kart in the game. Mario Kart DSedit In Mario Kart DS, the effect of being hit by Lightning wears off much faster depending on the rank that the player is in. For example, someone hit by one while in seventh place will return to normal almost immediately, while those in first or second place will remain shrunk for up to six seconds. Mario Kart Wiiedit In Mario Kart Wii, as in Mario Kart DS, the effect of Lightning lasts more briefly the lower the rank the player is in. Also, players who get hit by other items can still be affected by this item. If the players are under the effects of a Mega Mushroom, they will shrink to normal size and won't spin out. Unlike the other teams items in Balloon Battle, Lightning does not take away a balloon. This can also make players invulnerable to being spun by a Spiny Shell. However this can prove to be risky if the Mega Mushroom power up is equipped as the player is open to attacks such as Green Shells, Red Shells, Bob-ombs, or a Spiny Shell. Mario Kart 7edit In Mario Kart 7, as in Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii, the effect of being shocked by Lightning will be determined on the level rank the player is in, from last place decreased time and in first place will last the longest. As before, the music of track will be altered and even if hit by another item, the player will still go into effect. Any players that are shrunk will also be squished if run over by normal sized racers, an effect returning from Super Mario Kart, Mario Kart 64 and Mario Kart: Super Circuit. Unlike in Mario Kart Wii, when a driver is shot out of a cannon, the shrinking effect will still happen and the driver will fall while gliding in midair. Mario Kart 8 / Mario Kart 8 Deluxeedit In Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the effect of this item is very similar to its effect in Mario Kart 7. In this game however, when a character is shrunken, the loss of speed makes it more difficult for the player to perform tricks and to drift. Unlike in previous Mario Kart games, when a player is hit with Lightning, they will lose the item they are holding even if they are under the effects of a Star. Like the first three games and Mario Kart 7, when a player is shrunken by Lightning, and another one with the normal size drives on them, they will be squished. Another new factor is the ability for more than one lighting bolt to be in play at once. More than one character can receive a Lightning Bolt at the same time. Category:Items That Appear In Every Game Category:Items